Fighting Turned into Love?
by Miki-chi23
Summary: Miki and Yoru, enimies or lovers? witch is it? One-shot, Miru, Please be nice, It's my first one-shot. I know. Suckie summary, better story though! please read!


**Sakura: Hello people of the internet! This is my first one-shot and its miru!**

**Yoru: Don't you have to write chapter 5 for _Shugo_**_** Chara, Miki's Way **_**nya?**

**Miki: Yet, she has time for doing this. Pathetic.***_**sighs***_

**Sakura: Hey! Every time I try to write part of chapter 5, my mind goes black ok! Give me a break. Instead of chapter 5, I got this instead, so be happy it's another miru fic!*_speaks sweetly*_ To my readers of **_**Shugo Chara, Miki's Way, **_**I promise that I will try to upload.**

**Yoru: Don't worry nya! We'll make sure she updates nya! **

**Sakura: Yoru-kun, is it fun saying nya at the end of a sentence?**

**Yoru: Yeah nya. You should try it Sakura-chan nya.**

**Sakura:***_**sweatdrops***_**Maybe later, Yoru-kun, can you say the disclaimer please.**

**Yoru: Hai nya! Sakura-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or us nya.**

**

* * *

**

_**Miki and Yoru are doing what they do best. Fighting. I mean, every time you see them together, witch is rare. They are fighting. Every time you see them they are arguing, there is also fighting aura around them. Very scary…anyways let me tell you how they came to hate each other. Miki used to have a crush on Yoru, but Yoru made a joke that wasn't very nice. **_(A/n: I sound like a little kid! XD)_**Just so the boys can stop picking on him. We all know who made the boys pick on Yoru because he hangs out with a bunch of girls. It was Kiseki, who always thought of Yoru as a thieving cat and himself as a king. By the way, they were all Miki's friends. Yes, Miki and Yoru were the best of friends. Well, after that little…um…confect, he hurt Miki's feelings. So Miki punched him. Giving him a black eye. Now they are the worst of enemies. Aw. So sad. While the girls try to cheer Miki up, the boys look down on her and feel somewhat sad for Yoru. They told him to hit her back. But Yoru didn't have the heart to hit Miki. He wasn't expecting Miki to come in when he had to say that. He loved her so much. So instead he said that he couldn't hit her because she's a girl. What would people think of him if he hit a girl? They all thought about it, and agreed that he was right. So as you can see, Yoru really loved Miki so much, that he felt terrible for what he did. Now, he finally got the boys to stop picking on him. But, he lost someone very important to him too. But, that little confect had catched Kiseki's attention and now he is plotting something in his big-ego-of-a-purple-head.**_(A/n: That is what I call Kiseki, Tadagay's chara. Sorry Tadamu fans!)_** Now, let's see what had been happening with our little**__** soon-to-be-couple**__**.**_

'_Crap! Why is he following me!?' _Miki thought. She was running away from Kiseki, who was trying to catch her and make some plans to make that "thieving cat's" life terrible.

"Blue Commoner! Stop at once! The king orders you to stop running away from him! We must come up with plans to make that thieving cat's life terrible!" Kiseki yelled in deep breaths at Miki.

"No way in hell, will I stop running!" Miki yelled back at him. Miki jumped over a fence to get away. "…Slow…down…" Kiseki said between deep, deep, DEEP, **DEEP** breaths.

Miki stopped for a few minutes in an ally. She was catching her breath as well. She was leaning on a wall. **(A/n: What will happen to her? Read to find out! HeheheXD) **_'Finally, I lost him. I thought I would never lose him.' _Miki thought to herself. She then started to think about Kiseki's words. She knew he was talking about Yoru. _'Yoru…' _Miki thought. She blushed a little at the thought of him. "Yoru…" she muttered. She blushed even redder that she said his name. She looked down at her school uniform to take her mind off of him. _'It's a little dirty, maybe I can tell Mama that I fell when running home.' _She thought, _'**Maybe** I should get going. Who knows what kind of creeps are out in allies at this time of the day.' _ She was right. She was most likely the kind of prey they would come for. She was only wearing her school shirt, which was a little wet when she ran through the sprinklers at school to get away from Kiseki. And she was wearing her school's mini skirt. She stood up straight and then she heard a few chuckles. She turned to where they where coming from.

"Lookie here boys. We seem to have a little lost kitten." A creepy voice said. And four creepy looking guys came out of the shadows. **(A/n: Please use your imagination on how they look. Too lazy to think of what they look like. Miki: Maybe you should study and not write. Maybe that's why you failed your test. Oops…I mean THREE tests. Sakura: The last two haven't even been graded yet, so HA! And get out! This is my author's note! Not Miki's note!)**

Miki's eyes got wide from fear.

"Should we take her home and take care of her, Boss?" one of them asked. The one who was bigger and scarier looking, who might be the boss, came up closer to Miki, making her back up into the wall. She was now shaking with fear all over her body. "Hmm…maybe, but we should have some fun with her first." He said with a smirk. Miki's eyes went as wide as they could. She fell to her knees, because she was so scared. Miki looked up at them as they came closer and closer to her. She tried to find her voice, but she was too scared to yell or even mutter a word. She sucked in a deep breath of air though her nose and yelled as load as she could.

"**HHHHHEEEEELLLLPPPP MMMMMMEEEEE!**" Miki yelled. Soon a rough hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up! It won't as much fun if you yell." One scolded her. Tears started to form and fall out of Miki's eyes.

"Miki?!" a voice said with full of surprise. Everyone turned to see who it was. It was Yoru. She bite on the creepy guy's hand.

"Damn it! The bitch bite me!" he yelled out in pain.

"Yoru!" she said with full of happiness in her voice. Yoru's eyes fell on the four creepy guys and then at Miki. He's brows fell. He then had on a look that could kill. _'How dare they, try to something with __**my**__ Miki!' _Yoru thought bitterly. They all got up, but one that was holding Miki down.

"So…this girly belong to you, huh punk?" the boss asked Yoru.

"Yeah, so let her go if you don't want to get hurt." Yoru threaten them.

"So, ya think you're tough huh? Well bring it on." The boss creepy guy told Yoru. Yoru's anger took control of him. And he beat the crap out the three men. They got up and ran away. Yoru turned and glared at the last and youngest of the crew.

"You're next if you don't let her go." Yoru said with full of anger in his voice. The guy didn't even think twice. He dropped Miki and ran away screaming,

"Mommy!" As soon as he was gone. Yoru ran to Miki's side.

"They didn't do any thing to you did they?" he asked with panic in is voice.

"No…you came before anything happened." Miki said while blushing.

"That's good to hear." He said with a sigh.

"Y…Yoru." Miki stuttered.

"What-" before Yoru could finish his question, Miki gave him a kiss. On the lips! Yoru was shocked at first, but kissed her back. When they parted, both their faces were red, but Miki was redder.

"Yoru…I love you." Miki said.

"I love you too Miki." Yoru said. You could the love in his voice. "Now let's get you home. You know, we have to explain this to your parents why you were so late."

"I know." Miki answered with a sigh holding on to Yoru's arm, "but, we'll tell them later that me and you are now boyfriend and girlfriend." Miki said with smile.

"Alright." Yoru agreed with her.

* * *

**Sakura: Ok, people of the internet! Please tell me what you think. Remember, this is my first one-sho-**

**Miki: R&R**

**Sakura: Hey! I wasn't done Miki-chan! **

**Yoru: That's mean Miki-chan nya.**

**Sakura: You need to listen to your **_**boyfriend**_** Miki-chan.***_**smirking**_*****

**Miki:**_***blushes***_** He is n…not m…my b…boyfriend!**

**Sakura and Yoru: Why are blushing and stuttering then nya?**

**Sakura: Hey! It's fun saying nya at the end a sentence.**

**Yoru: Told you it was nya.**

**Miki: I'm n…not!***_**blushes even redder***_

**Yoru: You don't like me Miki-chan nya?***_**sniffles and gives her the cutest kitty eyes ever***_

**Miki: Uh…um…o…of course I l…love you Y…Yoru-kun!***_**covers mouth***_

**Sakura and Yoru:***_**Smirking***_** You just said you love me/him nya.**

**Miki:***_**blushes many shades of red***_**Shit! I hate you guys!  
**

**Sakura and Yoru:***_**high fives each other***_

**Sakura:_*Whispers to Yoru*_Go cheer her up nya. She is your _girlfriend_ nya.**

**Yoru: Fine nya.  
**

**Sakura: Bye for now nya!***_**waves bye***_


End file.
